


The Pet

by EnRaa



Category: Transformers: Beast Wars
Genre: Biting, Explicit Sexual Content, Fangplay, Knotting, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pseudo-blowjob, Squirting, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Tactile Sexual Interfacing, Teratophilia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:38:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnRaa/pseuds/EnRaa
Summary: Had it not been...flawed, it would have made a perfect warrior. Fortunately for them, it was a perfect nest-mate.





	1. Won't You Please Meet the Beast...?

**Author's Note:**

> EXTREMELY self-indulgent. I was in the mood for monsters, but also wanted to write something with Tarantulas. I have a few chapters planned but I probly will only update occasionally. 
> 
> Radar, the OC featured here, is actually an OC from another story that hopefully will someday make it's way here. I don't know if I'll actually tie this in to that story or if this will just be a happy cameo. Also although he is continuously referred to as "the beast" or "it", Radar is a mech. Tarantulas in this instance would not know what he identifies as, so I just left it easy.
> 
> That all being said, hope you enjoy.

A deep rumble resonated from the large chassis next to him, and Tarantulas sighed as he once more had to direct his attention to the hulking mass begging for his attention. Most days, his new addition was able to keep itself occupied with hunting or exploring, but it was particularly needy this solar-cycle. It probably stemmed from the absence of the beast's favorite Fuzor. It always got antsy when Quickstrike wasn't around to make of it every five cycles.

The beast emitted a chirp-like sound, stilling for a moment as it sounded him out, then pushed it's helm crest into Tarantulas' servo, not-too-subtly hinting that it wanted to be paid attention to. 

"You're a needy thing, aren't you, pet?" Tarantulas cooed, slowly rubbing his servos along the crest and horns jutting proudly from his beast's helm. "Don't you have anything better to do?" It chuffed at the spider and pushed into the gentle servos on it's helm, clearly intent on staying put.

The beast was a crashed protoform the Predacons had salvaged and given Tarantulas under the instruction to create a new Fuzor. The conditions just weren't right, and Tarantulas suspected that the blame was on the protoform and how busted up it's pod had been. Instead of a shiny new Fuzor, what emerged from the stasis pod was truly monstrous. It rivaled Rampage in height and width, lip plates curled back to reveal sharpened dentae primed for the kill. It's claws and servos were massive, large enough to tear through a chest plate and snuff and spark in one move, and the sheer power it displayed as it tore it's way from the pod was quite impressive.

Had it not been...flawed, it would have made a perfect warrior.

Unfortunately, it was blind for starters, and upon further examination was like that before the experiment. It seemed at peace with that though, sounding it's way through Tarantulas' lair with impressive sonar capabilities and finding all kinds of spots to weasel into and mark as it's own. This talent earned it the name “Radar” from Quickstrike. It's audials were quite heavily modified to compensate for it's optics, and it could hear just about anything. Sharp audials did not mean Radar understood everything being said to it, though..

The beast was also very damaged. Like Quickstrike when he had emerged, it's data trax were wrecked and thus it remembered nothing, including a lot of basic programming. It was quite simple, animalistic even. Basic necessities like refueling came first, then pleasure activities like exploring his cave system or bothering Quickstrike. It understood moods more than words, so it studied Tarantulas and Quickstrike a lot more than they'd expected. 

However, it was very eager to please, which is why despite having no obvious reason for keeping the failed experiment around, Radar sat in his lab with him. It had no idea what tool did what job, so it wasn't even a candidate for an assistant, but it sat with them as they worked, whining for attention every so often which he or Quickstrike would give.

It wasn't out of pity that they kept the beast. It could have easily survived on it's own, finding energon o hunting bots to drain them of it. It hunted very well, and on more than one occasion Tarantulas had found Quickstrike wrapped up in one of his webs and his beast standing proudly beside it's victim. Although those particular instances were mere playing, Tarantulas had found many pieces of his fellow Predacons, usually with fresh energon still on them, in many of Radar's favorite spots. It was no surprise to find out mega-cycles later that one of them was missing a part, which they blamed on Maximals to save face.

It was by no means useless, which is why Megatron had demanded several times over to bring Radar into battle, stating 'if it died, it died', but Tarantulas just kept refusing, telling the leader that Radar was...unpredictable in battle with no discernible side; Preds and Maximals were the same to the beast. It's only allegiance was it's nest, which it displayed happily to it's fellow nest-mates. Particularly to Quickstrike, who it had taken a fancy to.

Though at first Quickstrike had been a little put off by Radar, it wasn't uncommon now for Tarantulas to find the two in one of his beast's favorite spots or together in Quickstrike's berth, either asleep curled in the beast's wings, or with Quickstrike laid out beneath it as it feasted on his bared array. It worked out well for the two of them, as Quickstrike needed to regularly burn excess energy not spent in battle, and Radar enjoyed pleasing it's nest-mates.

Even Tarantulas had indulged in this little behavior, letting the beast burn some energy through interface rather than rambunctiously wandering through the base or terrorizing Quickstrike. More than once he'd even used it as positive reinforcement, and Radar was very receptive to it; It learned favorable behaviors quicker when presented with Quickstrike, and quicker again when presented with Tarantulas' own array, as the scientist was more of a treat.

Aided with these sessions, the beast comprehended more and more each cycle, but Tarantulas doubted he'd ever get it to a point where it could say beyond a few words. Quickstrike helped the beast as much as he could, talking to it even though he knew it didn't understand him. His reasoning when Tarantulas asked, was that he read it was common practice for sparklings on Cybertron, so why not try it with Radar. 

Quickstrike had become extremely fond of the beast, and when not recharging with Tarantulas, usually stayed with the beast. He cared for it, keeping it with him more often than not. Even when he worked with Tarantulas, the Fuzor would frequently check on Radar. The odd time, the Fuzor insisted on bringing the beast to recharge with them, which was...difficult with such a large mass. They made it work, however, and usually Tarantulas ended up pulled tight to the beast's chassis, and Quickstrike would be in his arms.

It was odd, but they made it work.

Another whine brought his attention back to his beast, and Tarantulas chuckled as Radar nibbled at his claws.

"Let's work on burning off some of that energy, hm?"

 


	2. Show Me Your Teeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radar wants attention, and Tarantulas has an interesting idea to keep the monster occupied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty tame, all things considered, but I think I'll need to sketch a Radar maw shot to go with this fic. 
> 
> Things will get stickier next chapter, but enjoy a pseudo-blowjob for now :P

The careful little nibbles to his claws were telling of the beast's mood, more than words could ever be.

Radar was feeling frisky, as it usually was when Quickstrike was doing Megatron's bidding. It seemed to see being alone with Tarantulas as a time to 'bond', as Quickstrike put it. Although he wouldn't normally indulge or reward such behavior, his beast was clearly eager for his attention, and Tarantulas felt he deserved it.

The beast was restless and pushed eagerly into Tarantulas' hand, and the spider cackled as he danced his fingertips along Radar's lip plates, watching with amusement as razor-sharp dentae chased and nipped at his claws. Not the display one would expect from the hulking monster.

“You're awful playful, pet.” He observed, idly tracing each large fang in Radar's mouth. The beast let out a soft whine, opening it's mouth to let Tarantulas at it's glossa. It eagerly stretched the appendage out to run along Tarantulas' fingers, leaving a wet trail along the plating.

It rumbled, low and deep in it's chassis as Tarantulas let his fingers slide farther in, rubbing over the length of the beast's glossa. Each hot exvent washed over wet sensors on his claws, and he reached just a little farther, gently running over the back dentae plate, each tooth duller and wider for grinding metal rather than tearing it like the front.

Radar shuddered, plating rattling with the force of it, drool beginning to dribble out onto the floor. It whined and laved at the servo buried in it's maw, claws digging into the floor as it fought to ground itself against the pleasure dancing over it's plating. It wiggled excitedly as Tarantulas played with it's intake.

“Good beast... Yes, good Radar...” Tarantulas cooed, raking his claws along the raised sensory buds along the back of the beast's glossa and leaving Radar quivering from the sudden onslaught. “Look at you...” The spider growled, suddenly shoving his servo forward so the appendage brushed the back of it's throat, then yanked back just as suddenly. Tarantulas kept up the motion, back and forth and nearly choking the beast as he pressed just a little farther each time, the monster's sharp dentae biting into his arm and drawing a bit of energon. He didn't mind, and the beast was sure to lap it up with it's glossa, moaning at the taste that filled it's maw.

Radar growled, low and steady as it grabbed Tarantulas' arm, holding it still. It exvented, hot and heavy against the mech's plating still in it's intake as it collected itself. After a long moment, still holding the spider's arm, Radar lurched forward, burying the appendage in it's own throat and laving desperately at it.

“Mm, you want to do this at your own pace?” Tarantulas purred and used his free hand to stroke Radar's helm, encouraging it to take his arm deeper and deeper until he could see the bulge in stressed throat plating around his arm. The beast was drooling copiously, and it was gently undulating it's hips as if it were grinding it's valve panel against something. Lubricant was puddling beneath it on the ground, and it's claws were buried now in the rock and dirt as it choked itself repeatedly on the appendage lodged in it's throat.

It was truly enjoying itself as it bobbed it's helm, wings twitching as charge began to build on it's plating. Tarantulas slowly slid his servo from the back of the beast's helm to his crest, pinching and rubbing aggressively at the sensor-ridden plating.

Radar yelped, surging forward into the touch and simultaneously burying the arm as far as it could go into it's throat as it overloaded, bucking it's hips wildly as lubricant splattered from between the seams of it's panel. Drool welled up around Tarantulas' arm and dripped to the ground in thick gobs, and the spider could feel the thick tubing around his arm flex and constrict as the beast tried to swallow around him.

Plating rattled loudly as the beast quivered and shook from the intensity of it's overload. It slowly eased Tarantulas' arm from it's throat, thick streams of drool following the appendage as it slid out.

“Mm, good beast...” Tarantulas praised, petting the over-sensitized crest just to hear the husky whimper it earned him. “You did so well...” The beast nuzzled his hand, carefully avoiding contact with it's crest.

Rumbling happily, Radar stretched out, relaxing some stiff joints from it's previously cramped position. It sniffed at the air a moment before turning it's attention to it's panel, sopping with the remnants of it's overload. It frowned at the mess it smelled and Tarantulas cackled.

“You must feel filthy, my pet... Let's get you cleaned up.” Tarantulas offered, and the beast perked up immediately, heading for the entrance with a bounce to it's step.

Once more, it found a way to distract the spider from it's work, and all Tarantulas could do was follow.

 


	3. Let Your Animal Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tarantulas takes his beast for a ride, and the results are quite satisfying.

Radar quivered as claws danced over its heavy spike, teasing the trails of biolights with feather-light touches. “Oh, what's wrong Radar...?” Tarantulas cooed as he teased the beast's length, cackling at the tiny whines each touch produced. “Are you all charged up, Pet?”

The spider used his free servo to grab the beast's crest roughly, and the large bot surged forward, large jaws resting so close to vulnerable throat cabling as it panted and snarled. Radar's hips arched up, managing to slide along the scientist's palm for better friction.

Tarantulas took the hint and wrapped his servo around the thick appendage, earning an appreciative groan that seemed to roll from the beast's core. Almost immediately it began pistoning its hips into the tight grip. Hot, damp ex-vents huffed against the smaller mech's plating as Radar laved over the spider's throat cabling and chest plate, making Tarantulas shiver in pleasure.

“Hm, you're larger than I expected.” The scientist observed, feeling the searing hot spike in his servo pulse as he began stroking it in time with the beast's own thrusts. Prefluid dribbled copiously from the tip and he spread it along the hot plating with each stroke. “You'll be a tight fit...”

The beast warbled, and every noise emitted from its vocalizer carried a low growl with it, like an ongoing purr the beast couldn't control. It vibrated delightfully through the spider's plating, and Tarantulas sighed contentedly even as the beast stopped licking him.

The beast took the relaxed mood as a sign to go farther, opening its giant maw and pressing razor-sharp dentae to Tarantulas' throat cabling, just gentle enough to rest against the dainty tubing. It was clearly a power move, one to show Tarantulas that the beast could take what it wanted should it choose, but the demonstration was cut short as it quickly brought its hot, wet glossa back to swipe over the spider's cables and plating. The hulking beast had a much better angle like this, where it could happily slither the appendage into every crevice it could as the spider gasped and moaned beneath it.

Tarantulas gripped Radar's crest harder, tugging the beast down just enough so those life-threatening dentae cut just the tiniest bit into his cabling, dribbling energon into the beast's intake and driving the beast wild with desire.

Reaching a large, clawed servo up to rest on Tarantulas' chest plate, Radar groaned insistently into the mech's plating as he put pressure on the armor beneath its massive claws. It ground its hips into the servo stroking its hard spike one last time before pulling away all together and shaking the servo from its crest.

“Mm, want me to open for you, Pet?” Tarantulas couldn't remember being as charged as he was at that moment, leaking through his panel from just some simple tactile stimulation...from a beast no less! But he couldn't deny the beast's spike looked damn satisfying.

Radar didn't lift its servo, but it did line their pelvic plating up in anticipation. The beast's own plating rattled eagerly and it shifted its weight restlessly, gently bumping its crest against Tarantulas' own helm.

Tarantulas rubbed his helm carefully against his beast's crest as he snapped back his panel, shivering at the feeling of lubricant spilling from his valve. Radar gave an appreciative groan as it caught the scent of lubricant and it nearly smashed its crest against Tarantulas' helm as it drug the sensor-riddled plating along the raised “eyes” of the spider's beast mode, whining desperately at the sensation.

“Shh, shhh...” Tarantulas soothed, guiding the beast's helm down so they were face to face. The beast immediately picked up on the warm ex-vents from Tarantulas' intake and it eagerly shuffled forward, gently running its glossa over the spider's mandibles, feeling them for the first time. “Mmm... Good pet...” Tarantulas praised softly, pressing forward and letting the questing glossa breach his intake with a satisfied moan.

The scientist wrapped his arms around the beast's neck and felt as it rumbled happily, shifting its hips up and sliding the molten plating of its thick spike through Tarantulas' valve folds, coating them in prefluid with each stroke over the plush lining. Each stroke slid over his anterior node and Tarantulas could feel some of the beast mode legs kicking spastically as pleasure rocked his frame.

“Mm..Mmph!” The spider clung tight to the beast as it slid its glossa further into the mech's intake, nearing his throat tubing. Like a spike, although Tarantulas hadn't felt that sensation since Cybertron... Tarantulas relaxed his throat tubing and let Radar slide deeper, let it push its glossa as deep as it could into his intake as he desperately sucked and laved at the appendage.

Radar shifted its hips and aligned their pelvic arrays once more, wasting no time in sliding into Tarantulas, though it took a couple of thrusts to fully sheath itself given the bulbous girth. Despite its size though, the beast had a pretty easy entry from how wet Tarantulas had become since they started. The mech was dripping lubricant, made worse with each movement of the beast's glossa buried deep in his intake, thrusting back and forth as if it were a spike stretching his throat tubing.

Tarantulas was a quivering, moaning mess. Each stroke over his glossa was like ecstasy after so long, the sensors barely used and starved for sensation. Paired with Radar spearing his valve in time with its glossa, Tarantulas could only surrender to the sensations wracking his frame. Even the slight burn of his valve stretching around the beast's fat spike as it was pistoned in and out of him only fed his desires, and the spider went slack beneath the beast, letting it do as it pleased.

The beast rumbled affectionately, comfortingly, as it slowly pulled out of the spider's swollen, soaked valve with a very wet, sloppy sound. It adjusted their position just so, purring and swallowing Tarantulas' whimpers of need as it lined them back up. When it shoved back inside, fully sheathing its massive girth, the spike head rubbed insistently on Tarantulas' ceiling node and the spider's moans were back full tilt. It only took a few well-aimed thrusts to his cieling node until the beast had Tarantulas overloading _hard_ , valve squirting lubricants around the massive spike lodged within it.

Tarantulas howled his pleasure around the glossa shoved down his intake, gagging lightly on the appendage in his thoat tubing. Radar pulled back, letting his dextrous glossa retreat back into its maw with a satisfied rumble. The massive beast purred as the scientist shivered and gasped in its arms as he came down from his overload, systems rebooting one by one.

“That,” Tarantulas began, vocalizer fritzing a few times before his voice was back to normal. “-was most certainly an experiment we're reproducing in the future, my Pet.” The scientist stroked the beast's chin affectionately and felt the still very pressurized spike shift in his over-sensitive valve as Radar wiggled its hips, trying desperately not to thrust until told otherwise. Tarantulas chuckled and clenched down on the cord, getting a soft whine for the action. “Mm, I suppose I should do something about your charge, hm, Pet?”

The beast growled and ground its hips up into Tarantulas', letting its spike rub hard against the scientist's ceiling node. Tarantulas moaned and spread his thighs wider, encouraging the beast to continue. “Do your worst, Pet.” He commanded, and Radar surged forward, taking him hard and fast, and...well, like a beast.

He was sure he'd be feeling the after-effects of his little tryst for solar-cycles to come, but Tarantulas felt the whole ordeal was well worth a little pain. Besides, he'd have to get used to the sensation if he wanted this regularly, and he felt he'd have a much harder time getting Radar to settle for just a simple crest massage after this. Tarantulas relaxed back into the processor-numbing pleasure and decided he'd deal with his Pet  when the time came as he liked.

And this, Tarantulas found, he liked.

 

 


End file.
